Caroline Botelho
' Caroline Botelho' (born November 22, 1989) is a former ZOOMer. She is most notable for being the longest running one, staying from Season 8 in 2000 to Season 11 in 2003 and also Season 2B in 2000 to Season 5B in 2003. "ZOOMers would probably agree, and say that I'm also a good friend. My family is really great! Besides my mom and dad, I have a brother and sister. They've given me the nickname "Comet Tail" because my Dad and Grandpa used to launch me into the deep end of our olympic pool. My favorite ZOOMactivity is the ZOOMsci & Dancing Raisins. See if you can make some raisins dance! And to all the ZOOMers out there: Hope you enjoy the show! We have a blast making it. You should see all of the funnys. On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for my imagination. Like sometimes, I would wear my half ponytail to the left instead of the right."ZOOMers would probably agree, and say that I'm also a good friend. My family is really great! Besides my mom and dad, I have a brother an the ZOOMroom, our hang out place when we're not on the set? Check it out in the Behind the Scenes Virtual Studio. It's very cool. My favorite ZOOMactivity is the ZOOMsci Dancing Raisins. See if you can make some raisins dance! And to all the ZOOMers out there: Hope you enjoy the show! We have a blast making it. You should see all of the funny. On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for my imagination. Have you seen the snapshot of the fairyland I made in. 'Caroline says herself' named Katie, a bunny named Zoe, two fish and many more! On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for my imagination. Have you seen the snapshot of the fairyland I made in 'Caroline Q' I think I'm funny, silly and crazy. Other ZObloopers that happen. C'mon and ZOOM!d sister. They've given me the nickname "Carolinamoon" because my Dad and Grandpa used to sing me a song about "Carolina Moon Keeps Shining." We also have a bunch of pets: a dog'uotes' *'I like to swim, go tubing and work in the garden *Funny '''Habits? I '''sing in the shower!' Caroline Quotes *I think I'm funny, silly and crazy. *We also have a bunch of pets: a dog. *"Parrying my enemies really butters my eggroll. *"Funny Habits?" "I sing in the shower!" *Thanks Ubbi Dubbi Comb. Guest Appearances on Other Shows *Arthur *Whitest Kids U Know Outfits she wore on ZOOM Season 2 Caroline wore a light green t-shirt and blue overalls. (Shing Ying Shieh later wore this same outfit in season 5.) *On Episode 21 in season 2, Caroline wore the baggy sweatpants and the Reeboks with the straps (with the straps) when she and Zoe Costello made string telephones. *As she was Chewing on the Book Do a ZOOM Do, Caroline wore a Pink Dress as a Baby in Season 2 Episode 2 (AKA ZOOMy Mozart) Season 3 Caroline wore a blue denim vest over a middle sleeved pink shirt. The denim vest had some flowers embroidered on the collar. The blue denim vest had to be taken off because it was easily flammable during the segment ZOOM Cafe. Season 4 Caroline wore a navy blue and light blue t-shirt with horizontal stripes. (Garrett DiBona wore something like that for the show's 5th season, but the one Caroline had on had a white collar.) Season 5 Caroline wore braces and a navy blue sweater jacket over an orange tank top. Trivia *After the 5th season, Bothelo was young enough to be on season 6. However, she looked too old to be on the show, so she left. *She is notable for being in many ZOOM specials. *Caroline's last name is Portuguese. *Caroline admits that she was allergic to tomatoes. *Her trademark is her wide smile. *In a way, Caroline's voice sounded similar to Annick Obonsawin before her voice deepened. *Growing up at home, she had one older sister named Nina and one younger brother. *On a special season 1 reunion episode, Caroline was asked to introduce in front of the camera to the ZOOMers who left the show. The names is with Pablo, Lynese, Keiko, David, and Jared passed away in 2006. *Caroline was young enough to appear in both the 6th and 7th seasons because she was under the age limit. However, she looked too old to be on the show, so she left after the 5th season. **Despite this, she took the time to visit with the season 6 cast. *She is notable for being in many ZOOM specials. *After ZOOM ended Caroline's braces came off and from 2009-2010 she was the host for ATETV(Advanced Technological Education Television).﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Caroline appeared on a special ZOOM episode with the ZOOMers she met over the years titled "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember" who happened to be Alisa, Kenny, Kaleigh, Buzz, Rachel, Aline and Eric. **Caroline went through puberty after the 20 regular episodes of the show's 4th season concluded when this special episode premiered on VHS in 2002. It was about time too. **What Caroline wore for "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember" will be for the show's 5th season. She wore braces and a navy blue sweater jacket over an orange tank top. (A photo in the gallery section seen below is there for full proof.) *Caroline graduated from University of Mass. Amherst in 2012. *Caroline got married on April 8, 2017. *Caroline was the Baby at the End of ZOOMy Mozart when Frances said "And you were the Little Tiny Baby at the End of ZOOMy Mozart, you were laying on your Stomach before you could push Yourself Up" *Caroline holds on to a twinkling star when the ZOOMers are singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in Ubbi Dubbi. *Caroline is using an Ubbi Dubbi Comb. *come on and Zoom List of ZOOMers Caroline met Multiple times *Zoe Costello (season 1 and season 2) *Alisa Besher (season 1 and season 2) *Ray McMore (season 2) *Claudio Schwartz (season 2) *Jessica "Jessie" Ogungbadero (season 2) *Kenny Yates (season 2 and season 3) *Frances Domond (season 3) *Eric Rollins (season 3) *Rachel Redd (season 3 and season 4) *Kaleigh Cronin (season 3 and season 4) *Kevin "Buzz" Barrette (season 3) *Aline Barta (season 4 and season 5) *Garrett DiBona (season 4 and season 5) *Matt Runyon (season 4) *Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures (season 4 and season 5) *Mike Hansen (season 5) *Kortney Sumner (season 5) *Shing Ying Shieh (season 5) Once *David Toropov *Lynese Browder *Jared Nathan *Pablo Velez Jr. *Keiko Yoshida *Francesco Tena (off camera) *Cara Harvey (off camera) *Kyle Larrow (off camera) *Maya Morales (off camera) Gallery Caroline and Kenny.jpg Caroline & Kenny from Zoom on Arthur.png PupCaroline.jpg Carolinepic1.jpg Caroline as Shing-Ying.jpg Caroline Botelho.jpg Zoe Costlleo and Caroline Botelho as Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen.jpg Caroline (ZOOM) as Miss Piggy.jpg Caroline as Barney.jpg Caroline in ZOOM.jpg Caroline6.jpg Caroline Combrinck.jpg Caroline as D.J. Tanner.jpg|Caroline's season 4 outfit. Caroline_Botehlo_1.jpg N_a2.jpg|Caroline and her sister Nina talking about the 911 attack on a special Zoom episode. Caroline_Botehlo_3.jpg Caroline_Botehlo_6.jpg Caroline_Botehlo_7.jpg Caroline_Botehlo_8.jpg|Caroline's season 5 outfit. hqdefaultcarolineandbuzz.jpg Caroline_Botehlo_10.jpg Caroline_Botehlo_11.jpg ZOOMRoom-7.jpg|Caroline in the ZOOMroom wearing a blue striped short sleeved shirt. Zpic05-16.jpg Zpic0517.jpg Y.jpg|Caroline's outfits from ZOOM. Closing_to_ZOOMy_Mozart_2000_VHS.png|Caroline as a Baby at the End of ZOOMy Mozart Zpic06-10.jpg|Veteran ZOOMer, Caroline, pays a visit to the season 6 cast. 180px-Caroline_Botehlo_14.gif 07c.jpg 24.jpg 31.jpg 40.jpg 54c.jpg 71.jpg 74.jpg 75c.jpg 90c.jpg 102c.jpg 500.jpg 550.jpg 786.jpg 978.jpg 823434.jpg 904588735.jpg 67453824563827.jpg Anigif_enhanced-19730-1393708654-14.gif Anigif_enhanced-21004-1393708666-11.gif RRekw.jpg BrKVHlTIUAAhz7E.png BrKVYltIAAArCax.png Bu3jxI_IMAE__kn.jpg Bx7L7i0IQAATftf.jpg Bx7Lqe6IYAA8h_5.jpg ByAFInNIMAAzohA.jpg maxresdefaultzoom.jpg IMG 20191119 194443885.jpg IMG 20191119 194445192.jpg IMG 20191119 194446446.jpg IMG 20191119 194454280.jpg IMG 20191119 194457937.jpg IMG 20191119 194507696.jpg IMG 20191119 194544139.jpg External Links *Caroline Botelho at IMDB *Caroline Botelho on Twitter *Caroline Botelho on YouTube *ATETV *Caroline Botelho wedding announcement at NearlyWeds Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:HEROES Category:Pure of Heart Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Manly heroes Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Kids Category:Childs Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girly heroines Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Princesses